The Hidden Veela
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Everyone thinks that Victorie is the one who has inherited their mother's Veela genes, but Dominique knows they're wrong.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Hidden Veela  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Everyone thinks that Victorie is the one who has inherited their mother's Veela genes, but Dominique knows they're wrong. Victorie may have their mother's shiny silvery hair, but other than that she looks just like their dad; she has his brown eyes, his thin lips, his sharp nose and his gangliness. Victoire isn't like a Veela at all.

No one ever thinks that Dominique is like her mother at all, but Dominique knows that they're all completely wrong. She may have her father's red hair, but other than that she looks just like her Tante Gabrielle. They have the same petite frame and the same startling smile; Grand-mère Apolline has remarked on that before. Maman and Papa think she's being ridiculous, that Dominique has inherited no Veela traits whatsoever, but even from a very young age Dominque knows that they're just too stupid to realise that she has.

* * *

Lucy and Molly are the cousins that are closest in age to Dominique, so they're the ones she practices on. They both have red hair and freckles and look just as typically 'Weasley' as she does – only their hair is curly and the same shade of red as their mother's, which is a lot darker than their father's, but no one other than Dominique seems to realise that.

Lucy and Molly are fun to play with because Dominique knows that all she has to do is concentrate and smile her most bedazzling smile. When she does that, Molly and Lucy will do whatever she wants them to.

Molly smiles sweetly and does just what Dominique tells her to, but Molly is stupid like that. All Molly wants to do is be liked. She's stupid enough to do anything for anyone.

Lucy smiles sweetly and does exactly what Dominique tells her to do, too, but Lucy is not stupid like her sister. Lucy is clever enough to know that Dominique can get whatever she wants, and if she's in the mood she'll share what she gets with the person she likes the most. Lucy doesn't want to be adored by everyone – just by Dominique, and Dominique likes it that way.

Sometimes Dominique wishes that she could practice on Victoire, but she doesn't want to risk it. Victoire is annoying and mean and would tell on her, just because she likes seeing Dominique get into trouble.

Victoire is the favourite child, the perfect blonde princess, and Dominique can't stand it.

* * *

Dominique is not happy when Louis is born. He is just as pretty and perfect and blonde and obviously Veela-like as Victoire. Her parents fuss over him because he is little, and they fuss over Victoire because she is the eldest, but they don't fuss over Dominique. Dominique is the middle child, red-haired, silver-eyed and utterly unimportant. Dominique can fend for herself.

As Louis gets older, Dominique realises that he is just like Victoire; dark eyed and too tall and clumsy, a Weasley in every way apart from that shining blond hair. Louis is not so Veela-like as everyone thinks. He cannot make anyone do things like Dominique can, so obviously she is still the only one who has inherited any of their mother's Veela traits.

Dominique knows that she is the most beautiful one, but her parents only seem concerned with their prince and princess with their shining silver hair and tinkling laughs. They are the ones that matter, not her.

* * *

Louis is five years old when and Dominique is nine when she gets her revenge on him. She knows she'll never be able to get her own way with her annoying older sister, but her brother is fair game. He is stupid like Molly; he does anything that anyone asks him to.

When Dominique asks Louis to go and fetch their Quaffle from the tree where it's got stuck, Louis does so without complaint – but he is five years old and has never learnt how to ride a broom, so he falls from ten feet in the air and breaks his arm.

Molly says that she's going to tell someone what really happened, but as soon as Dominique smiles her special smile, Molly calms down and sees sense. Molly isn't going to tell anyone anything. Louis just got hold of one of their brooms and fell off before one of them could get him to safety.

That's the story they tell the adults later. Dominique smiles a worried smile this time, and Lucy backs her up with out complaint, so no one ever suspects a thing. Molly looks annoyed but doesn't say anything; Molly is stupid like that. She just wants to be liked, but Dominique doesn't like her – at least not like she likes Lucy. Lucy is clever and does exactly what Dominique wants her to do.

* * *

Dominique can make everyone do what she wants them to, and does so numerous times. She gets Louis to break his arm, James and Freddie to get in trouble when she is really the one to have played a prank, Molly to take the blame when a window is broken when they're playing Quidditch. Everyone does what she tells them, simply because she is beautiful and all they want is for her to like them.

The only one she really likes is Lucy. Lucy is the only one to do what she's supposed to without complaint. Lucy knows the value of having power on her side.

Dominique is the only one who has really inherited her mother's Veela genes, and that is why everyone is shocked but not surprised when she ends up in Slytherin. The shock for them is that Lucy goes there with her.


End file.
